donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Jungle Hijinxs (Donkey Kong Country)
Jungle Hijinxs, (バナナジャングル Banana Janguru in Japan), is the first stage in Kongo Jungle, the first world in Donkey Kong Country. Ropey Rampage follows this stage. Overview As this stage is the very first stage in the game, it is made to be the simplest. It has the jungle theme like Ropey Rampage, Barrel Cannon Canyon and Orang-utan Gang, which are found later in DKC. This stage contains minor threats along with the simplest of enemies to defeat. There is the Banana Hoard and treehouse with the treehouse containing an Extra Life Balloon. This stage takes place in the daytime, and upon reaching the end of it, it turns into nighttime, although this only happens in the Super Nintendo Entertainment System version of DKC. There are six Kritters, five Gnawties, one Necky, and three Klumps who appear in the stage. Rambi also aids Donkey and Diddy Kong throughout the final parts of the stage. Walkthrough When the stage starts, Donkey blasts out of his treehouse and onto the ground. He can find three bananas and a lone Gnawty. Donkey can hop onto the steps to his treehouse to go along and collect Extra Life Balloons or continue on land, grab Diddy from the DK Barrel and pass two Kritters on higher elevations of land and nab the letter "K". Then, the two primates encounter two Klumps whom they must attack/avoid until reaching the Star Barrel and gaining the letter "O" which is exactly next to the barrel. Next, the two primates will pass a DK Barrel and then a nut-throwing Necky on a high elevation of land. They can even get a Rambi Animal Token directly underneath Necky. The two must continue passing along until reaching an Animal Crate where Rambi is trapped in. They can free/turn into Rambi, depending on the version and continue. Next, Rambi and the primates encounter three Gnawties and the letter "N". Then, Rambi and the monkeys have a choice to make when coming near the high elevation; they can either go upwards on the high elevation with two Kritters on it or through the hidden bonus area behind a wall. Either way, the monkeys and Rambi are led to the letter "G". Then, they can either break another blockage in an elevated ground as a bonus and then move forward, destroy a lone Klump, jump over two abysses ad then end the stage. Collectibles and secrets Animal Buddies *Rambi the Rhinoceros: Found after the Necky. Minor *Bananas: 92 *Animal Tokens: Expresso's is being guarded by a nut-throwing Necky. *Extra Life Balloons: **Red: 4 **Green: 1 **Blue: 2 *K-O-N-G Letters: **K: On the platform with the first Kritter. **O: After the Star Barrel **N: To the left of the first pit shortly after the small group of Gnawties. **G: The G is automatically gotten after beating the first bonus stage, or simply by going to the tree near the end after the three Kritters in a row. Special Barrels *DK Barrel: **Found to the right of the first Gnawty. **Found on the ground below the "O". *Steel Kegs: In the hole indent in the ground, the Kongs must jump from high above the trees and land on it (as indicated by the banana arrow. *Star Barrel: Found directly after the Klumps. *Warp Barrel: In order to do this, Donkey and Diddy must climb up the treehouse, jump on trees until reaching the fourth one. The monkeys must then drop down to fall into the Warp Barrel. It leads them next to the letter G. Bonus Areas *The first bonus area is found right after the letter "N". It is behind a wall that Donkey and Diddy must use Rambi for to break through it. In this bonus stage, the monkeys and Rambi are found inside of a cave and can collect some bananas and an Extra Life Balloon if quick enough. They must also go in a straight line to get out of the cave. *The second bonus area is found on ground stage underneath the letter G. Again, Rambi is needed to break the wall in the small ledge found next to where the letter G is, but on a lower elevation. In this bonus area, Donkey and Diddy must match up three Animal Tokens to win the Animal Token. If they don't win, they win nothing and leave the bonus area. Photographs *Inside of the treehouse, located on the far left of the area, behind a banana bunch. This photograph has the title screen from the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, but with lack of the words, "Donkey Kong Country." *The picture of Klump can be found by hand slamming the first Klump near the halfway barrel. *Inside of the first bonus stage, near the start and scattered among the bananas. The picture is Donkey sitting on Rambi. Gallery Super Nintendo Entertainment System File:KongoJungleHijinxsSelect.png|Jungle Hijinxs in the overworld. File:JungleHijinxsOverworldJapan.png|Jungle Hijinxs in the overworld in the Japanese version. File:SNESDKCTreehouse.png|The indoors of the treehouse. File:AltBananaHoardSNESFullDKC1.png|Donkey and Diddy in their filled Banana Hoard. File:HijinxsCountryStart.png|The very start of Jungle Hijinxs and Donkey about to trip. File:HijinxsCountryGround.png|Donkey Kong next to his Banana Hoard. File:JungleHijinxsDKSteelKeg.png|Donkey about to throw a barrel at a Gnawty. File:JungleHijinxsletterKSNES.png|Donkey about to collect the letter K. File:JungleHijinxsDiddyKritter.png|Diddy Kong underneath a Kritter File:JungleHijinxsKlumpSNES.png|Donkey defeating a Klump. File:JungleHijinks.png|Donkey and Diddy jumping for the letter O. File:NeckyHijinxs.png|Donkey on a Steel Keg rolling past a Necky throwing nuts. File:RambidefeatGnawties.png|Rambi defeating some Gnawties. File:JungleHijinxsletterNSNES.png|Donkey and Rambi directly next to the letter N. File:JungleHijinxsletterGSNES.png|Donkey, Diddy and Rambi under the letter G. File:EndofHijinxs.png|The end of Jungle Hijinxs. Game Boy Color File:JungleHijinxsColorOverworld.png|Jungle Hijinxs in the overworld. File:JungleHijinxsColorJapanese.png|Jungle Hijinxs in the overworld in the Japanese version. File:JungleHijinxsColorGnawty.png|Donkey approaching a Gnawty. File:BananaHoardColorCountry.png|Donkey being upset about his lost Bananas. File:DKTreehouseColorCountry.png|The inside of the treehouse. File:ColorHijinxs.png|Donkey about to approach two Kritters. File:JungleHijinxsKritter.png|Donkey over a Kritter. File:JungleHijinxsKlump.png|Donkey next to a Klump. File:JungleHijinxsletterO.png|Diddy collecting the letter O. File:JungleHijinxsNeckydefeat.png|Donkey getting a DK Barrel and defeating a Necky. File:JungleHijinxsColorDiddyRambiCrate.png|Diddy approaching the Rambi crate. File:JungleHijinxsColorGnawtydefeat.png|Rambi defeating a Gnawty. File:JungleHijinxsColorletterN.png|Rambi collecting the letter N. File:JungleHijinxsletterG.png|All the letters in Jungle Hijinxs collected. File:RambiendJungleHijinxs.png|Rambi at the end of Jungle Hijinxs. Game Boy Advance File:JungleHijinxsWorldMapAdvance.png|Jungle Hijinxs in the world map for Donkey Kong Country. File:JungleHijinxsWorldMapAdvanceJapan.png|Jungle Hijinxs in the world map for Donkey Kong Country. File:DKTreehouseAdvanceCountry.png|The inside of the treehouse. File:AdvanceHijinxs.png|Donkey next to his banana hoard. File:JungleHijinxsAdvanceDKGnawtyEncounter.png|Donkey encountering a Gnawty. File:JungleHijinxsAdvanceletterK.png|Donkey and Diddy collecting the letter K. File:JungleHijinxsAdvanceKritter.png|Donkey and Diddy passing a Kritter on a higher elevated piece of land. File:KlumpHijinxs.png|Donkey and Diddy defeating a Klump. File:JungleHijinxsAdvanceStarBarrelO.png|Donkey and Diddy going through the Star Barrel and are located next to the letter O. File:JungleHijinxsAdvanceNecky.png|Donkey and Diddy defeating a Necky and obtaining an Expresso Animal Token. File:JungleHijinxsAdvanceGnawtydefeatN.png|Donkey, Diddy and Rambi located next to the letter N while a Gnawty has been defeated. File:RambiAdvanceDKDiddy.png|Donkey, Diddy and Rambi next to a hidden bonus area. File:JungleHijinxsAdvanceletterG.png|Donkey, Diddy and Rambi next to the letter G. File:JungleHijinxsAdvanceEnd.png|Donkey, Diddy and Rambi at the end of Jungle Hijinxs. Video Donkey Kong Country (SNES) - Kongo Jungle - Jungle Hijinxs Donkey Kong Country (GBC) - Kongo Jungle - Jungle Hijinxs Donkey Kong Country (GBA) - Kongo Jungle - Jungle Hijinxs Trivia *In the Game Boy Advance remake, the background does not go dark near the end. *Jungle Hijinxs was originally going to have a full nighttime setting and be called Jungle Japes which is also the name for the first area in Donkey Kong 64. *This stage also is the only stage in Kongo Jungle to have a Necky. *In the Game Boy Advance remake, the Extra Life Balloon in the treehouse can only be obtained once through the course of the game. de:Dschungel-Fieber Category:Stages Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Donkey Kong Island Category:Forests and Jungles Category:Rambi Stages Category:Jungle Stages (theme) Category:Kongo Jungle Stages Category:Warp Barrel Stages